Lunar
by YuukiYaoi
Summary: Todos los días se descubren cosas, ya sean buenas o malas. Hipo descubrió algo en Jack, y no sabía que ese algo mejoraría las cosas a partir de ese momento. ONESHOT. :HIJACK:


**Capítulo Único:** _¿Qué debería hacer?_

**Hipo Pov's**

Después de la clase de deportes, el salón entero quedábamos hechos una manada apestosa de polvo y sudor, así que en cuanto termina el periodo corremos como dementes directo a las duchas. Las chicas por su lado y los chicos por el otro, obviamente.

Cosas como el pudor no existen entre nosotros los hombres cuando nos quitamos toda la ropa frente a los otros, por que en sí nadie en el salón tiene esas inclinaciones gay, o al menos, qué yo sepa nadie en nuestro grupo es uno para andarle mirando el paquete al tío de al lado, y si lo hay pero no lo ha dicho, bien, la verdad que a mí no me importa mientras yo no sea su objetivo.

Aunque a ese punto no es al que yo quería llegar en primer lugar.

La cosa es que todos conocemos lo básico de los demás en mi salón, hemos sido compañeros por tres años y actuar tímidos a estas alturas sería tonto. Ya no somos los mismos mocosos que en las duchas se hacían la broma de darle una nalgada con toalla al otro o esconderle la ropa por un rato.

Bueno... seguíamos haciéndolo, pero las cosas cambiaron. Pasamos de ser unos simples niñitos a unos adolecentes, y pues, los cambios de madurez tanto emocional como física se fueron notando poco a poco en este lugar donde las frases en doble sentido y la humedad solo pueden durar quince minutos.

Las duchas.

Como por ejemplo, a lo largo de los meses hemos llegado a tocar temas de quienes se comportan más reservados, quien es más alto del salón, quién es más atractivo —nosotros miramos esto como 'quién tiene más ligue', no como otra cosa—, y la comparación en la tonalidad de las pieles. Claro, eso si dejamos de lado el racismo, lo bueno es que en mi salón no hay esa clase de problemas, todos respetamos el origen de los demás.

La primera vez que tocamos el tema de las pieles hubo quien dejo en el aire comentarios como 'a los hombres no nos debería interesar cosas como la piel; las chicas son quienes se preocupan por eso, nosotros no'.

Acepto que algunas veces soy algo estúpido, pero esa clase de comentarios me superan, en serio. Decían que no les interesaba cuando en realidad era mentira.

Nos gusta el tema... no, joder, no. ¡Nos encanta!

A los chicos nos gustan las pieles y si nos interesan. Un día entre tanto jaleo lo dejamos en 'curiosidad por las pieles' para que nadie se sienta rebajado en hombría, ahí sí que parecieron salir de sus escondites.

Estos últimos días hemos estado hablando de las pieles, y entre nosotros nos clasificamos. Varios opinan que mi piel entra en la clasificación de 'piel firme y varonil', otros en cambio la tienen mejor cuidada y más suave.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no mencionamos a Jack, volteamos a mirarlo y este andaba sentado poniéndose los calcetines, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Mientras los otros intercambiaban palabras sobre qué tipo de categoría debían darle a su piel tan tersa y blanca, yo ya tenía la palabra en la mente repitiéndola casi en un susurro, fascinado.

_"Es perfecta"_

Eso me cruza por la cabeza siempre que veo su piel mientras se duchaba o cuando sudada de tanto correr por las canchas deportivas. Incluso lo pensaba cuando se dormía en la clase de psicología a mi lado y me le quedaba mirando en silencio.

Me preocupaba un poco que por un lado todos estuviéramos charlando sobre la piel mientras se duchaban y lo tomaban como tema sin relevancia, y yo que por el otro lado, solo me interesara en la piel de ese peliblanco y la destacara sobre los demás como mi favorita.

No me lo tomen a mal ni se hagan ideas sobre mí cuando digo estas cosas, pero en serio me encanta su piel. Muchas veces han surgido en mi cabeza pensamientos como querer tocarla y saber cómo se siente. ¿Realmente sería tan cálida y suave como aparenta?

Bueno, debo admitir que si sé porque me gusta y sé que es suave y cálida, pero... No diré cómo es que sé eso.

—Oye Hipo —me habló el compañero que tenía al lado—, ¿sabes si Jack tiene lunares? —los demás que se encontraban con mi compañero me observaron esperando una respuesta.

¿Lunares? Pues ahora que lo pienso... Sí, sí tiene.

¿Pero por qué me preguntaba a mí en específico? ¿Qué insinúa?

— ¿Porque creen que yo sé? —respondí esquivo mientras salía de la ducha y me secaba el cabello con la toalla.

—Bueno, pasas mucho tiempo con él...

— ¿Y qué con eso? No me paso todo el tiempo escaneando su cuerpo.

Jack si tenía lunares aunque pareciera que no... Tiene solo uno. Uno que descubrí cuando él y yo...

Ahhh, no, no puedo decirlo. Es muy íntimo. Solo pensar en todas esas imágenes hace que yo...

—Hipo, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Porque corres a la ducha otra vez? —preguntó nuevamente mi compañero. Yo solo me limité a girar rápido las llaves de la ducha para hacer más fría el agua. Lo bueno es que hay cortinas y no son trasparentes, sino...

Pfff.

Está bien, supongo que resalta 'él porque' no quería hablar sobre el tema.

Veamos... si mal no recuerdo fue hace un mes en un domingo caluroso en mi casa, más o menos. Recuerdo que ese día estábamos tumbados en el limpio y fresco piso con solo unos shorts —Jack traía una camisa de tiras, yo era el más desnudo— y el ventilador a toda potencia a nuestros pies.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el aire mecía las cortinas. El sonido de fondo era la televisión encendida, pero ni Jack ni yo le poníamos atención. Momentos antes estábamos luchando en un videojuego de dragones de nieve, pero al final el calor nos pudo y fue así como quedamos como ahora estamos. ¡Quedamos en empate! ¡Me debe la revancha!

Err... en fin.

Estábamos ahí pasando el rato, solemos ir a la casa del otro cuando tenemos algo tiempo libre, y en este caso como hacía mucho calor y no queríamos estar semi-desnudos frente a la mamá de Jack, acordamos estar solos en mi casa. No hablábamos de nada en particular, el silencio nunca resulta incomodo entre nosotros ni tampoco nos forzamos a conversar si no lo deseamos. Eso es lo agradable de nuestra extraña relación, no nos forzamos a nada, todo sale natural como debía ser.

Por si fuera poco, el calor me tenía más idiota de lo acostumbrado —tenía que aceptarlo—, así que si el copo de nieve quería hablar, que hablara solo. Me encontraba tan desorientado que no identificaría ni el idioma.

Las bebidas con hielos se encontraban en una mesita al lado de Jack, ¿Por qué? No sé, seguro ni él sabe porque rayos tenía la mesita a su lado en vez de estar en medio de nosotros para que cada quien pudiera alcanzar sus respectivos tragos, el punto es que hay sobre la mesa hay algo que yo deseaba y anhelaba más que nada en ese momento...

—Hey tu, cubito de hielo, pásame mi refresco —podía jurar que tenía la garganta más seca que el desierto.

'Cubito de hielo', heh.

Ese apodo se lo puse el año pasado, cuando estábamos jugando baloncesto en la clase de deportes y rozaba sus manos al intentar quitarle el balón. Sus manos eran frías a pesar de estar esquivándome en la cancha. Su cuerpo también es menos cálido de lo que normalmente debería ser.

Tanto él como yo no usamos innecesarios formalismos como 'por favor' y sus derivados de etiqueta, ya que eso acorta la confianza y expresión, según me dijo Jack hace tiempo, pero a pesar de todo él siempre es el más educado de los dos. Yo soy algo bestia, mientras entienda que quiero decir cuando lo digo me basta y sobra.

—No quiero moverme, bárbaro, hazlo tú.

—Vamos Jack, lo tienes a tu lado.

—Incluso si lo tuviera en la mano no me movería para pasártelo, ¿capicci?

Tan adorablemente borde como siempre.

—Agh, insisto... —me senté a duras penas— eres un amor. A este paso te pediré matrimonio —me miró feo por la broma— Ops, ¿tenía que ser secreto? —su mirada no la quito. Yo sonreí juguetón en venganza.

El cuerpo lo sentía como si cargara toneladas de sabrá-Dios-que-cosa, seguro me veía como un perezoso, pero la imagen no me importaba en ese momento. Estiré mi mano hacía la mesita, y como aún quedaba distancia, tuve que acercarme más y más y más...

Bueno, el punto es que a señor destino le causa mucha gracia que por accidente mi cuerpo quede completamente sobre Jack, piel con piel, con mi cara hundida en su cuello.

No sabría decir si me sentía incomodo, pero eso sí, estaba más caliente... Seguro por la fricción, quiero pensar.

—Muévete, gordo —me dijo de inmediato el amoroso debajo de mí. Pero yo no podría ser gordo, es decir, Chimuelo —mi perro— me obliga todas las mañanas a darle un paseo de tres kilómetros... ¡corriendo!

Jack no me empujó de encima porque, imagino, estaba igual de debilitado. Y honestamente que más hubiera querido yo en ese momento, yo también me estaba muriendo acalorado y no quería que en mí lapida dijera algo patético como:

**"Este idiota murió porque no alcanzó su bebida".**

Patético. Pero no me moví, y eso se debía a la importante y prioritaria razón de que...

—No _"...puedo"._

No podía moverme, en serio que me sentía tan pesado como si tuviera mil dragones encima.

Sí, así, y no exagero, ¡No exagero!

—Estas caliente y sudado, qué asco, quítate —puso sus manos en mis hombros y me alzo un poco, haciendo que nuestras mejillas se rocen hasta quedar frente a frente con las respiraciones chocando. Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme— m-muévete —no entendí porque tartamudeo.

Con mi concentración desorientada en el 'aquí y ahora', alcance a enfocar sus ojos azules tan cerca de mí. Otro escalofrió cruzo toda mi espalda.

Lo que hice fue recargar mis manos en el piso y separarme un poco más, pero aún asi irrumpía en su espacio personal.

—Sudar es sexy, ¿qué no sabes? —sonreí entrecerrando los ojos como todo un galán, aunque solo estaba bromeando.

—Eso te hacen creer en las porno de mala calidad que miras.

Me sentí indignado.

—'El león cree que todos son de su condición'.

En otras palabras quise decirle que él cree que todos miramos porno como él hace, pero sé que a Jack realmente no le interesa ni tocar el tema, él es razonable y maduro como un adulto respetable, y puro y lindo como un niño.

Blanco como la nieve.

Yo solo dije eso porque quería picarlo un poco.

—No pierdo mi valioso tiempo viendo esas cosas, ¿sabías que así mueren neuronas? Ahora me explico porque eres tan lento —contraatacó.

En ese momento pude haber hecho muchas cosas después de lo que dijo.

La primera posiblemente habría sido darle un buen cabezazo por decirme idiota. La segunda posibilidad también era hacerme el desmayado para asustarlo y así fastidiarlo igual. Si quería un final feliz, tal vez solo me hubiera quitado de encima y aclarar que no miro porno, pero no. No hice nada de eso.

Mis ojos verdes enfocaron mejor al Jack que tenía debajo de mí. Sonrojado por el calor, transpirando levemente, con el ceño un poco fruncido pero sin rayar en lo enojado o molesto, seguro ya era la costumbre.

Mi pecho estaba sobre el suyo, bajando y subiendo por nuestras respiraciones, y mientras eso sucedía, mi cerebro iba memorizándose cada detalle que mis ojos encontraban a su paso. Encima, por si fuera poco, su esencia olía jodidamente bien para ser verdad.

Desde otra perspectiva parecía que acabábamos de hacer algo, e imaginar eso hizo que... bueno, soy un adolecente en crecimiento, claro que no soy de piedra.

Aunque tampoco soy gay.

O eso se supone.

Pero mientras más tardaba en quitarme de encima suyo, creo que más me daba cuenta de que, posiblemente, aquellos pequeños detalles en Jack, su forma de ser, de hablar, y la manera en que sonreía cuando está conmigo son cosas que me atraían desde hacía algún tiempo.

Pero no puedo hacer eso, quiero decir, no puedo propasarme con él aún si quisiera. Es mi amigo y lo valoro demasiado como para meter la pata y perderlo. Prefiero aguantarme a que se aleje de mí de forma definitiva.

Quité esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y al mismo tiempo aparte la mirada a otro lado.

A mi parecer, la camisa de tiras que Jack traía puesta dejaba mucha piel a la vista, y enfoque los ojos en un puntito negro que llamo mi atención. Estaba donde comienza el cuello, era tan pequeño que no me extrañaba no haberlo visto nunca antes, un puntito demasiado pequeño, pero se veía bien. Estaba algo curveado para ser un lunar. Me pareció tana adorable que Jack tuviera su propio lunar luna y lo bese, ahí, escondido en su blanca y tersa piel.

Volví a la realidad cuando sentí que Jack prácticamente enterraba sus dedos en mis desnudos hombros. Voltee a verlo y lo veía desconcertado... ¿Qué es ese color en sus mejillas? ¿Esta abochornado?

— ¿Es que acaso...? Rayos, Hipo, eres un maldito. ¿En serio tú estas...

— ¿Eh? — ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Qué está diciendo?

—...Duro?

—... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ¿...Eh?

¡Me quité de encima!

Ya una vez distanciados, agarré el primer cojín a la vista para cubrirme. No puedo creerlo... ¡Realmente me había empalmado por Ja... Ja...!

—Oye...

¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! ¡No puedo encararlo! ¡Viejo, esto apesta!

—A... AhahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Opte por reírme como un demente.

— ¿Hipo?

— ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Pero qué estúpido eres! —Me levanté de un salto sin soltar ni mover el cojín de su sitio— Vaya, creo que... — ¡No podría verlo a la cara!— ¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Qué tarde! ¡BYE! —Salí corriendo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Esta es tú...!

Antes de que terminara la oración, yo ya me encontraba fuera de la casa, descalzo, sin camiseta y con cojín en mano. Cuando caí en cuenta del lugar en el que estaba, me golpee con fuerza la frente varias veces.

¡Pero qué tonto, esta es mi casa!

No tenía lugar a donde ir, y menos en las fachas en que estaba. Revise mis bolsillos y no traía dinero, solo el celular. Aunque era obvio que se me olvidara todo dentro después de... lo que sea que haya pasado.

Agradecí mucho que mi casa tuviera jardín trasero. Fui a esco... resguardarme, ahí en lo que Jack se iba.

Me senté en el pasto.

Con todo el jaleo de hace un momento, mi cuerpo se calmo haciendo desaparecer cualquier evidencia de lo sucedido. Ahora el problema era pensar en alguna excusa para faltar mañana a la escuela. Solo ocupo algo de tiempo para despejarme y ver qué le diré a Jack cuando lo vea. No es algo normal que me empale después de estar unos minutos encima de él, otro hombre... soy un tremendo desastre.

¡Aunque Jack tiene toda la culpa!

Bueno... no puedo decirle que por él terminé así. Tal vez si le dijera que por andar pensando en esas películas para pervertidos... ¡ALTO! ¡Yo tengo mi dignidad de hombre! —o lo que queda—, no puedo decirle esas tonterías. ¡Soy un macho men! ¡Un rudo! ¡Y mi piel es más varonil que la de Jack!

Borraré eso último...

¡Al demonio! ¡Iré a encararlo...! Espera, ¿qué le diré?

¡Eso no importa!

Pero no puedo verlo a la cara. No viejo, asi no se puede.

Espera...

¡El celular! ¡Lo llamaré! ¡Sí!

Oh, pero escuchar su voz también sería vergonzoso después de lo que paso... agh, está bien, un mensaje, si, con eso debería bastar. Por Odín, soy peor que una mujer enamorada...

...

Yo... no dije eso. Detele, no found, no exist. ¿Ok?

Guau, las clases de ingles si están funcionando.

Entre tanto pensamiento sin sentido, fue como le envié el mensaje.

_"Hola"_

Sí, soy súper hablador en momentos de crisis como esta. Agradecí que Jack no tardara tanto en responder, ya que las ansias podían conmigo más que nunca.

_"Vikingo idiota"_, respondió.

Oh, sí, había olvidado que Jack también es súper hablador en circunstancias de este tipo, ¿qué podía decir? Los dos somos algo parecidos en este aspecto; en todo lo demás somos como el Sol y la Luna.

El complemento del otro.

Comencé a escribir nuevamente, esperando, esta vez, recibir una respuesta más explícita.

_"¿Estas enojado por... 'eso'? Lo siento, no sé que me paso"_

Enviado.

Exhale frustrado. Nunca había pasado esto, así que no estoy seguro de su reacción. Además, ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca antes hemos tocado el tema de los gays, no sé que piensa al respecto, si le desagrada o le es indiferente. Conociendo a Jack lo más seguro es que este tema no sea tabú para él. Es comprensivo, maduro y respetuoso.

Mi celular vibro en señal de un nuevo mensaje.

_"Enojado no es como me siento, Hipo. ¿Porqué huiste?"_

¿'Porqué', pregunta?

_"Pensé que estarías incomodo, no quería que te sintieras así si yo estaba, por eso"_

Esta vez respondió más rápido.

_"¿Tú estabas incomodo?"_

Pues...

_"No"_

_"Entonces yo tampoco, así que dime ahora, ¿regresarás?"_

¿Qué...? ¿Quiere que regrese?

_"¿Debería regresar?"_

_"Es tú casa, idiota"_

_"¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso!"_

Me quede esperando alguna respuesta listilla por su parte, pero tardo varios minutos. Me fije en el reloj del celular y ya iban diez minutos sin ningun mensaje de Jack.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Me levanté del suelo pastoso y caminé hasta la entrada principal. Justo cuando iba a tocar la perilla de la puerta, mi celular vibro.

_"Solo regresa"_

Abrí la puerta y fui a mi habitación rápidamente, cuando entre, Jack veía fuera de la ventana. Sabe que estoy aquí en el mismo dormitorio con él, respingó cuando la puerta se abrió, pero no se volteó enseguida para verme.

Yo tenía que decir algo, no sé, lo que sea, pero algo para saber que estamos bien.

—Eh... oye, Jack...

—No hace falta que digas nada, tonto.

—...

¿Qué debería hacer?

Jack se levantó y caminó hasta mí. Contrarió a todo lo que me había cruzado por la cabeza en esos escasos segundos, el me encaro. Tuve que aguantar un ataque de risa al ver que me quedaba unos centímetros más abajo.

¡ZAZ! Me dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

—Al menos despista que te estás burlando de mi altura y borra esa sonrisa.

Jack no estaba disgustado conmigo en absoluto. Me sonreía de lado.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Agarre sus mejillas con ambas manos y las pellizqué.

—Tú te burlas de mis pecas. Estamos a mano.

Sujetó mis muñecas con esas suaves manos que solo él tiene y cerró los ojos. Entonces yo dejé de pellizcarlo para verlo con detenimiento.

Así con sus ojos cerrados y ese aire de tranquilidad me gusta Jack. Incluso cuando me reprende, me dice idiota o sonríe, me gusta Jack, porque es él.

¿Qué debería hacer?

—Eres un tarado, Hipo. Corres nervioso por todos lados por este tipo de cosas.

No, eso no es cierto.

Este tipo de cosas solo me hacen reaccionar así porque eres tú quien las provoca.

Porque tú me gustas. Y mucho.

Incluso puede que esté equivocado y sea más que eso. Tal vez no solo me 'gustes'.

Por eso me pregunto:

¿Qué debería hacer... con estos sentimientos?

Me acerqué a él.

—Corro nervioso por todos lados porque tu me gustas, Jack.

Lo besé de lleno.

Después, con el tiempo y la madurez de esto que teníamos...

Quité lo que cubría su lunar para seguir besándolo.

FIN.

—

Todos los días se descubren cosas, ya sean buenas o malas.

Hipo descubrió algo en Jack, y no sabía que ese algo mejoraría las cosas a partir de ese momento.

ONESHOT.

:HIJACK:

—

¡Hola, mucho gusto a quien lo lea! ^^

Este fic está dedicado a FlorDeDsierto. Felicidades *V*

Es mi primera vez escribiendo un HiJack (y tal vez la última), así que espero les guste y perdonen los errores que lleguen a encontrar en los personajes, intente hacerlo lo menos Ooc que pude ^^U

Disfrútenlo.

—

"Cuando te enamores, no hagas muchas preguntas, o el miedo superará tus sentimientos"

Paulo Cohelo

—

Espero les haya gustado :*

Saludos!

Pd: Perdonen mi final chafa xDDU

—


End file.
